


Laying My Eyes On You (Was My Best Mistake)

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/F, The gay version of the movie we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: Victoria can't seem to forget the woman with the bridal dress, after her conversation with Victor.
Relationships: Emily/Victoria Everglot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Laying My Eyes On You (Was My Best Mistake)

Victoria didn't know what to do. She had plans to marry Victor, just like her Mother said: "Everything must go according to plan".

But now, her life had turned around and forced her to question every life choice she had never made. And it was all for a blue skinned dead corpse. God, how could this happen? Of course she knew HOW it happened. It was that dreadful conversation with Victor that ignited this spark inside her.

She was sowing a pillow’s hole. Unfortunately, Mother had decided to relieve her anger out on them, ripping the fabric with all the strength she had, forcing Victoria to do “put her wife skills at practice and actually put some work around the house”. So she did as told, picking up the feathers and stuffing them back.

It was at this instant that Victor knocked on her balcony window. The initial fear was soon replaced with excitement and wonder, since the man was presumed missing.

“Victor! I’m so happy to see you!”

Leading him by the hand, Victoria sat him on the chair in front of her, placing her back to the balcony. She politely asked him if he was alright, and if he wished to drink some tea that was still warm do the fire heating the room. Then she decided to just get the information straight from the source.

“You’re as cold as death! What has happened to you? The news man said you were last seen by the bridge with a strange woman.”

“Victoria…I confess. It seems…I seem to find myself married. And you should know it was unexpected.”

A second knocking on the window alerted her of the existence of a second presence on the property. She was beautiful. Even Victoria had to admit. The energy and elegance around this…woman astounded Victoria, leaving her breathless. The words seemed stuck inside her mind, not allowing her to proper articulate the things she wanted to say. So she let Victor take the lead.

“Victor. Who’s this?”

God, her voice. So smooth and soothing, even when she clearly intended to sound snarky, Victoria couldn’t stop herself from being drawn closer and closer until there was nothing she could do but drown in the depth of her being.

Of course, letting Victor explain himself only proved to be a terrible idea, since the man’s idea of explaining was letting the woman say she was his wife and Victor immediately replying with a “she’s dead”.

“But how?,” questioned Victoria

“Well, isn’t it obvious? Victor proposed to me!,” cussed Emily

“No. How did you die?”

The question had taken aback not only Emily and Victor, but Victoria herself. What would her Mother say of this attitude? But looking in Emily’s dark iris, Victoria didn’t have a care for anyone but the woman in front of her.

She could feel those old familiar feelings resurging, crawling its way into Victoria’s heart, tugging at the veins like strings of a piano key, playing a beautiful melody that only Victoria seemed to hear.

No one had taken such interest in Emily apart from Victor until now, so of course the reacting the dead woman had was to say.

“It’s a long story”

“I have time to spare and some tea to go with. I’m Victoria.”

“Oh, my apologies. What an awful guest have I been! My name is Emily.”

‘Emily. What a beautiful name,’ thought Victoria while drifting to sleep, wondering if she would ever get the chance to see her again.


End file.
